


Behind the Scenes

by Stormixon (orphan_account)



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Cutesy, Fluff, Game Shows, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stormixon
Summary: Behind the cameras, behind all the merch, behind the podcasts, behind the online personalities, behind the scenes...Schlatt falls in love.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Jschlatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	Behind the Scenes

It started out as a joke.

Everybody knows the kind. Harmless banter, back-and-forth on streams. Buying each others' merch and showing it off with silly captions and comments. Friends getting in on it and playing around, building up the joke until it's almost to the point of being believable.

But usually, one of the members of the joke didn't stay up all night just to catch the other one at a reasonable hour. Usually, he didn't stare at the other's Youtooz with a tiny smile. Usually, he didn't imagine warm arms wrapping around his shoulders whenever he put on the other's merch. Usually, he didn't fall asleep wishing he could fly to Australia the next morning and tell the other how he _really_ felt.

Usually, he didn't insist to be on the other's episode of the Rajjchelor, either. But this wasn't 'usually' for Jschlatt. 

* * *

"Hey man, can we promise something?" Fitz asked. "Before Rajj does the whole 'love vs host' thing."

Schlatt's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "Uh... what is it?" he replied sceptically, glancing at the blank screen that was Rajj. He was the only contestant left, and he was nervous as fuck.

"If one of us chooses love but not the other, which is really unlikely but hear me out, can we still be friends?" Fitz' voice twitched slightly on the last sentence. "I'm probably just worrying for no reason because you're obviously going to choose host, but I don't want our friendship getting awkward because of a Twitch dating show."

Schlatt twined his fingers together under his desk, trying to gauge what Fitz' reaction would be when Rajj declared in front of thousands of live viewers that Schlatt had chosen love. God, this was going to be a nightmare. "Yeah, yeah, of course," he said nonchalantly. "It's just a game, after all."

"Can I reveal what Schlatt chose now?" Rajj's voice came back and Schlatt nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Go for it," Fitz rumbled.

Schlatt hoped the audience would just think it was part of the joke. Part of the gag they'd been building up all stream. Part of the _obviously fake_ idea that Schlatt was head-over-heels for Fitz. Which he was, but nobody aside from Carson knew that. And now he was about to fucking out himself. Voluntarily. _Why?_

"Schlatt?" Rajj asked to get his attention. Schlatt nodded and rested his cheek on his hand. There was no going back now.

"Fitz... Schlatt chose..." Rajj paused for a moment, letting the tension build. "Schlatt chose love!"

"What?" Fitz seemed shocked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Schlatt shrugged. "I told you from the beginning, I'm here for _you,_ Fitz." The same words he'd been using as a joke from the beginning of the stream, now with extra undertones he hoped Fitz (and not the audience) picked up on.

"Well, this _is_ interesting," Rajj mused. "I'm sure everybody would like to know what Fitz chose as well, right, Schlatt?"

Schlatt nodded. "Don't break my heart, Fitzy," he teased. He could see that Fitz was rubbing his temples, probably still stunned that Schlatt would take the 'joke' that far.

"Fitz chose..." Schlatt knew what Fitz had chosen and yet the breath still caught in his throat. "Fitz chose love!"

Schlatt was so surprised that for a moment his joking mask dropped and he gaped into the camera. " _What?"_ he demanded.

Rajj kept speaking but none of it registered, Schlatt's eyes and ears focused only on the display that belonged to Fitz. He was smiling and nodding and looking positively _smug_ with himself. God, didn't Schlatt just want to kiss that expression off of his face. 

* * *

Schlatt woke up at 5 A.M. to a text _(Hopefully from_ _Fitz,_ his mind added). He rolled over and picked up his phone, glancing at the most recent message.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Hey. You awake?

Schlatt couldn't stop the tiny smile that spread across his face, but it was then squashed down by low confidence as he remembered what he'd done. What Fitz had done. _Am I going to be greeted by #fitzchlatt trending on Twitter or something?_ He quickly typed out a response.

**Jschlatt:** I am now, bitch.

He barely had to wait a moment before Fitz texted again.

**GoodGuyFitz:** I assumed you'd be the bitch in this relationship.

Schlatt couldn't squash down the blush that rose to his face this time.

**Jschlatt:** Fuck you, dude.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Is that an offer?

**GoodGuyFitz:** You know we have to go on a date now.

**Jschlatt:** I wouldn't fuck you for a million bucks.

He hesitated.

**Jschlatt:** Minecraft?

**GoodGuyFitz:** You're a fucking tsundere, Schlatt.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Minecraft sounds good.

**Jschlatt:** Let me get dressed and we can decide on a time. How late do you usually stay up?

**GoodGuyFitz:** What, don't want me seeing you in your pyjamas? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Schlatt laughed.

**Jschlatt:** Have you forgotten that we have to do this live?

**GoodGuyFitz:** Aw, so you _won't_ call me Daddy Fitz, then?

**Jschlatt:** What is your _problem?_

**GoodGuyFitz:** You chose love as well, bitch. This is your fault.

**Jschlatt:** Suppressing your feelings isn't healthy, Fitz. Tsk tsk.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Did you just tsk me over text?

**Jschlatt:** Yes.

**Jschlatt:** BRB.

**Jschlatt:** Motherfucker.

Schlatt lay his phone down and it almost immediately buzzed again. He flipped it over and felt his blush increase tenfold when he read it.

**GoodGuyFitz:** *cough* Schlattfucker, you mean. *cough*

Schlatt barely changed, just throwing on a different shirt and his Misfits hoodie. Nobody would care if he wore pyjama pants - nobody would see them, anyway. He tossed his phone into his pocket and slipped over to his desk, glad that he didn't have to leave his room. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened Discord, typing out another message to Fitz.

**Jschlatt:** I usually stream at 9 pm.

Fitz replied instantly again.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Can't, I have plans.

**Jschlatt:** When works best for you?

As an afterthought, he added,

**Jschlatt:** Demanding asshole.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Well, you're up _now_ , aren't you?

**Jschlatt:** Doesn't mean I want to stream.

**Jschlatt:** But I'll do it for you, babe.

**GoodGuyFitz:** Sounds good. 

* * *

The stream was uncomfortable, to say the least. Both their banter and the chat were filled with jokes that made Schlatt just want to curl up into a ball and die. _Just when I thought GaySchlatt might finally go away..._ he leaned away from the mic and groaned, glad that he'd had the forethought to stream without his camera to hide his blush.

"Surely you're not sick of me yet, Schlatt?" Fitz quipped during the pause, then laughed softly into his mic.

"No, no, of course not," Schlatt rubbed his forehead, not looking forward to the conversation that would inevitably follow the stream. "What do the Misfits think of our new arrangement?"

"Oh, they don't know yet," Fitz lowered his voice and spoke directly into his mic, making Schlatt shiver. "You're my dirty little secret, Schlatt."

"Great," Schlatt snorted. "Just what I've always wanted to be. Am I going to have to hide under your sheets, too?"

"Only if you're sleeping with me," Fitz shrugged, "and I would assume a Catholic guy like you would be against that."

"Of course," Schlatt took a sip from his water. "I bet I could suck your dick real good, though."

"I bet you could. But you had your chance on the Rajjchelor and you didn't take it..." Fitz made a disapproving noise.

"I can make it up to you," Schlatt leaned back in his chair and heard it creak. He moved his character in the game towards Fitz' and crouched. "What do you say- what was it you wanted me to call you? _Daddy_ Fitz?"

Fitz laughed and hit Schlatt in the game, before proceeding to turn and run in the opposite direction. "Jesus Christ, Schlatt, I didn't know you were going to be so forward."

"Not exactly a subtle guy, me." Oh, if that wasn't the truth. 

* * *

The stream was over and Fitz and Schlatt were still in the call.

"I think we need to talk," Fitz started, adjusting his headphones.

"Yeah, I think so too," Schlatt replied. With slight hesitation, he turned his facecam on so that Fitz could see his sincerity.

"Are you actually in love with me, Schlatt?" Fitz asked.

_This is it. This is the moment I lose him forever,_ Schlatt thought. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I am," Schlatt answered honestly, his fingers white-knuckled under the desk.

"Good. That's- good. I mean, I'm in love with _you,_ that's what I'm trying to say," Fitz laughed nervously. "Thank God for the Rajjchelor. I'd climbed so far into the closet I might never have gotten out without you showing up on the show."

Schlatt felt like he was standing on the moon, a million miles away from his body as the empty expanse of space stole the air from his lungs. "You're... I can't believe this."

"What do you say we have a proper date?" Fitz looked down for a moment. "I've still got another hour or two until I should catch some sleep."

"I'd fucking love to," Schlatt breathed, and for once he didn't try to squash the redness in his cheeks. 

* * *

"I am _so_ jet-lagged," Travis complained as they exited the plane. "I'm serious! I didn't sleep at _all_ on that flight."

Carson laughed. "I don't envy you, Travis," he adjusted his grip on the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"You good, Schlatt?" Cooper put a hand on Schlatt's shoulder reassuringly. "You've been kinda quiet."

"This is the first time I've seen Fitz in person since... since the Rajjchelor," Schlatt explained awkwardly. All of the Lunch Club knew about his boyfriend, but they hadn't gone fully public yet.

"Oh-" Cooper's attention snapped away. "Well, there he is right there, lovebird." Cooper pointed to where Fitz was leaning against a van parked just outside the airport doors.

"Can you-" Schlatt fumbled with his bag, dumping it into Cooper arms.

"Yep. Go on, Schlatt," Cooper smiled kindly, though he was definitely struggling to carry Schlatt's bag.

Schlatt burst into a run, taking the doors as quickly as he could and thrusting himself into Fitz' arms, knocking the taller man back against the van. There was a moment of pure ecstasy as Fitz hugged him back, pulling him snug against his chest, and he _finally_ knew what it was like to be held by someone who loved him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Carson's voice interrupted his stupour, followed by a laugh from the same person. "I don't think PDAs are allowed on this trip."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say 'fuck off, Carson'," Fitz replied swiftly, Schlatt simply hugging him more tightly. Schlatt could faintly hear Travis chanting 'kiss' in the background.

"I ship it," Carson commented. 

* * *

It seemed both the Lunch Club and the Misfits seemed determined to keep Fitz and Schlatt from getting a single moment alone together, even going as far as deliberately separating them. It felt as if they had to sneak around in order to finally meet up in the van whilst everybody else was sitting around the fire. The sun still wasn't completely down, but it would be soon.

"Jesus Christ," Schlatt commented as he climbed into the van. "They really don't like gay people, do they?"

Fitz laughed. "Come here, bitch." He beckoned and Schlatt happily fell into his arms.

"Oh, so I'm your bitch now?" Schlatt muttered, muffled by Fitz's coat.

"Only if you want to be," Fitz shrugged, running one hand down Schlatt's back.

"You know what I want?" Schlatt didn't wait for a reply. "I want you to kiss me. Hard."

"Demanding slut," Fitz let him go before grabbing him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulling him back in.

They battled for a few moments, both pushing against the other for control of the kiss before Schlatt submitted to Fitz and let Fitz push him down onto the seat. One of Fitz' hands was in his hair, stabilizing the both of them as Fitz' lips made his burn red. There was no desire to go any further, just two boyfriends who had never tasted each other before finally getting what they wanted. Sounds escaped from Schlatt's mouth but they were stifled by Fitz, the centre of his universe.

Schlatt wasn't sure who broke the kiss, only that it ended suddenly.

"Was that- was that fuckin' Swagger spying on us?" Fitz pointed at the window, climbing off of Schlatt and peering out of it.

Schlatt rubbed his raw lips and fixed his hoodie, sitting up. "I didn't see, I was kind of preoccupied with you sitting on me."

"I wasn't sitting on you," Fitz looked back at him. "Come on, we've been gone long enough." 

* * *

Swagger _had_ been spying on them.

"Bottom," was all Carson said when Schlatt rejoined them.

Schlatt considered making a rude comment but thought better of it. "It's sexier when Fitz says it," he replied instead.

"Did you suck his dick?" Travis interjected, peering over Carson's shoulder.

"I owe you nothing," Schlatt hugged the stuffed lion tighter.

"If I'd seen _that,_ I would've needed eye bleach," Swagger called from the other side of the fire.

"PG, that's us," Fitz rumbled, making Mason laugh.

"He got you a _lion,_ you two are sickeningly sweet," Carson gestured to the stuffed animal in Schlatt's arms.

"Taking Fitz home would've been my first choice, but..." Schlatt's eyes met Fitz' and they both smiled.

"It's settled then, you two are sharing a tent," Cooper said.

Schlatt shrugged. "Fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> Officially the first Jschlatt/Fitz fic on AO3. Nice.


End file.
